The present invention relates to applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,626 and application Ser. No. 825,655, filed Aug. 18, 1977, now abandoned both of which disclose under the wall energy distribution systems for a space divider system in which a plurality of modular offices or work stations are erected. These under the wall energy distribution systems house the electrical and telephone cables beneath the wall panels of the space divider system. Thus, power and communication service is available within each office or work station. Under the wall energy distribution systems are advantageous in that the portability of the space divider system is maintained. Also, the electrical and telephone cables, by being located under the wall panels, are unnoticeable.
As disclosed in the above-identified patent and application, the wall panels are supported by legs which establish a utility space beneath the wall panels in which the cables are disposed. Side cover members are employed to conceal the utility space, presenting an appearance of a continuous wall panel extending upwardly from the floor.
Since modular offices are assembled on location and since final adjustments are usually made at this time, such as the height of the wall panels, it is desirable to provide a number of components of the system whose final configuration is formed at the time of assembly. Such components add flexibility to the construction of the modular office system. One component which can be constructed to meet these objectives is the side cover member.
It is also desirable to provide the under the wall energy distribution system with suitable access passageways through which the cables can be extended from the utility space. It is advantageous from the standpoint of safety and appearance to maintain continuity between adjacent side cover members while maintaining the cable in a relatively fixed position at the location where the cables extend from the utility space.
It is the general object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved side cover member for use with an under the wall energy distribution system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved side cover member having at least one end section of deformable material.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved side cover member constructed so that it can be modified on location.